


Jack and Jay

by musiclily88



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013), Titanic (1997)
Genre: Angst, Crack Fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclily88/pseuds/musiclily88
Summary: Penniless to millionaire
Relationships: Daisy Buchanan/Jay Gatsby, Jack Dawson/Rose DeWitt Bukater
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Jack and Jay

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a friend post a meme, and she wanted someone to write it. So I started writing it.

Jack was a lot of things, if anyone cared to list them off: a lover, a con-man, an artist, maybe a brawler, sure. But mostly, purely and completely, he was a liar.

They called the Titanic the ship of dreams, and maybe it was, or maybe it was a good ship in a good port meant for nothing but destruction.

Maybe a lot of things. Maybe if he hadn’t won that card game or met that pretty girl, maybe nothing would’ve been the same.

One thing’s for sure, he’d never have developed a taste for champagne, but he sure has one now.

_Roses and Daisies_

Jay’s life is roses and daisies now, in more ways than one. He has most of the things he’s dreamt of, even when (and as) his dreams belied reality.

He has a wine cellar, because he’s _Jay_ now, copping death and fencing jewelry out for gold.

Rose was one thing, but Daisy’s perpetual, just as she always was.

Changing his name is no hard thing—really, it never was, not really, not when you flash a charming smile and affect the accent of someone you barely know, or ever knew.

Being lost at sea is hell, sure, but being across the bay of your beautiful girl is a step off-set of that; it’s a step you don’t notice at the end of the stairs, sending your heart into a horserace until you right yourself.

Being known is being everything. Really and justly so—and he’s due justice, really, for the way the world has treated him. The weird, wide, beautiful world. Well, it’s time to find payment.

:

Pawning wouldn’t have gotten him shit, not for this goddamn showboat of a necklace, and he’s owed more than the drowning of it all.

:

Jay looks in the mirror, and he knows what he looks like. He rips apart the closet, tossing pink and blue and mint-green button-up shirts around the room, imagining what it might be like to wear them and just be _seen,_ to be _known._

He lets the maid pick them up and arrange them by color, while he fixes them both a drink.

:

Sometimes, he wakes up after nightmares and dreams of drowning and sailing, of going down on a sinking ship and being left for dead, of the beauty of the West Indies, of the deaths of the people he’s loved and lost.

He likes to think he’s a dreamer, but maybe he’s fooling himself. 

But if he can fool himself, maybe he can fool everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: musiclily


End file.
